


Tú eres mi amor

by patri6



Category: The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Royalty, Sweet, Tudor Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Mary se siente desdichada porque siente como se marchita.... hasta que aparece Charles Brandon, a quien le entrega todo su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú eres mi amor

Lady Mary se presentó ante el rey con su regia presencia y una severa reverencia. Su padre quizás fuera ingles, pero había recibido la estricta educación española que su madre, la reina Catalina de Aragón la había inculcado. Sentía un gran amor por su padre, Enrique VIII, pero nunca olvidaba que su primo era el Emperador y sus abuelos habían sido los Reyes Católicos.  
Gran linaje que debía honrar.

\- Gracias por los presentes, sois muy generoso, majestad- su padre sonrió y depositó un beso en su larga melena castaña, después hizo un gesto al Duque de Suffolk para que la acompañara en el siguiente baile.

Charles Brandon, Duque de Suffolk era un caballero agradable, apuesto, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, que siempre se había mostrado gentil y encantador con ella, no la desagradaba en absoluto compartir un baile con él. O dos.

***

Enrique rechazó una nueva proposición de matrimonio para ella. Al parecer, al Rey nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para la Princesa de Inglaterra, sin embargo, en su interior Mary veía como todas las jóvenes casaderas se comprometían y ella se marchitaba.

Fue en las afueras de los jardínes reales, donde nadie creía que la veía cuando empezó a llorar con desconsuelo. Tanto era su pesar que no advirtió los pasos de Charles Brandon, acercándose a ella con cara de preocupación.

\- Princesa Mary- dijo en voz baja para no alterarla, sin embargo ella pegó un respingo y se irguió.  
\- Excelencia- saludó intentando fingir indiferencia.  
\- ¿Estáis bien?  
\- Por supuesto que sí ¿Por qué no he de estarlo?  
\- Llorabais- replicó sin morderse la lengua.  
\- Tan solo un momento de debilidad. No es nada.  
\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por vos?  
\- Besadme.

Se podía decir que aquella era la primera vez que Lady Mary perdía la compostura, esto pilló totalmente por sorpresa al Duque que la miró estupefacto... los ojos azules de la princesa, aún vidriosos por las lágrimas derramadas le miraban anhelante. Y sin pensarlo, hizo lo que pedía y unió sus labios a los de ella.

***

Lady Mary rememoró aquel dulce besos durante el resto del día y toda la noche, por la mañana pasó muchas horas rezando en la capilla rogando a Dios para que la permitiera olvidarle y perdonara todos sus pecados.

Pero la providencia hizo que se encontraran de nuevo, esta vez en presencia de Enrique, que encomendó a Charles la tarea de acompañar a la Princesa en todo su momento durante el viaje al Norte.  
Mary temió que su sonrisa la delatara, estaba más que complacida con la decisión del Rey y así se lo hizo saber al Duque, con una reverencia y una mirada cargada de satisfacción.

***

Pasó muchas horas en su compañía, Charles siempre cabalgaba a su lado, estuviera o no el Rey presente, eso les permitió hablar y conocerse mejor. Lady Mary se sorprendió sintiéndose alegre y feliz, se preguntó si aquello era virtuoso pero la sonrisa que el Duque la dedicó en ese instante la hizo olvidar tales pensamientos.  
Edward Seymour se percató de lo que pasaba y se acercó cuando Mary hablaba con una de sus damas.

\- La Princesa os tiene afecto- dijo en un susurro.  
\- Se siente agradecida- respondió Charles Brandon sin cambiar el semblante.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Recuerda con precisión que cuando su Majestad enfermó, velé por su seguridad mandando a tropas para defenderla hasta la muerte.  
\- Si vos lo decís- replicó Edward Seymour divertido.

***

Fue Charles quien la convenció para probar el vino.

\- No hay nada de malo en beber un poco- la dijo.

Ella terminó accediendo y al poco empezó a sentir calor y una inusitada euforia. 

\- Quiero bailar, Charles.  
\- Como deseéis- inclinó la cabeza hacía ella y la acompañó a la pista de baile.

Danzaron durante un buen rato, todos se sorprendieron del extraño júbilo que demostraba Lady Mary, pero terminaron por achacarlo a la diversión y el fuego de la juventud. No había nada de malo en ello.  
Un rato después ella y Brandon se alejaron de la multitud, donde no podían ser vistos.

Ambos reían aún de una ocurrencia del caballero.

\- Hacedme el amor- pidió Mary sin titubeos.  
\- ¿Señora?- una vez más le había pillado por sorpresa. Arqueó la ceja.  
\- Hacedme vuestra.  
\- Sois la hija del Rey.  
\- ¿No me deseáis, Charles?  
\- No es eso- negó él, temiendo contrariarla.  
\- ¿Entonces el qué?  
\- ¿Cuál es vuestro propósito, señora? \- Busco afecto. Vuestro afecto.  
\- Deberíais guardarlo para vuestro esposo.  
\- Sabes que nunca lo tendré. Quiero sentir el amor, que me amen... que me améis, Charles.

Las defensas del Duque de Suffolk se iban debilitando por momentos.

\- No quiero que os arrepintáis después ¿Estais dispuesta a entregarme vuestra virtud, Milady?  
\- Solo deseo entregárosla a vos.  
\- Es una traición contra el Rey, amar a su hija.  
\- Nunca se enterará.

Charles la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacía sus aposentos, allí la besó con pasión y ambos se deshicieron de sus ropajes. Mary sintió verguenza reflejada en sus sonrojadas mejillas, pero él, experto en el arte del amor hizo que pronto se olvidara.  
Charles la poseyó de forma dulce pero firme, reclamando su cuerpo y su corazón para sí.  
Mary se lo entregó todo, sin dejar nada.

\- Os amo- declaró con las primeras dulces del alba.

Charles se sintió embelesado por sus profundos ojos azules y sus labios suaves y carnosos.

\- Yo también.

No sabían cómo se lo contarían al Rey pero no estaban dispuestos a perder lo que tenían.


End file.
